


What I Love About You

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ideas From A Quote (The Voice RPF) [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, based on a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"B-Blake?" Adam asks tentatively, "What do you love about me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Adam wakes up stretching his arms. He clearly remembers what happened last night. Blake proposed to him! He reaches over his to the other side of his bed to hug the big lug, but he finds it cold and empty. He jerks up and panics, shouting, "Blake? Blake?!"

Blake's downstairs and hears the commotion that the younger man is making. He runs up the steps and slams the door wide open and crashes into a hyperventilating Adam. Blake hugs the other an reassuringly, comforting him, "What's wrong, sweet pea?"

"Nothing," Adam says quickly. He knows that Blake wouldn't be happy with him if he knew about his thoughts. Adam mentally scolds himself,  _Blake isn't the type of guy to trick me like that._ Then he sighs, _Thank God he's still here though._

Blake lightly smacks Adam's head, "Bullshit. We both know you wouldn't go into a full-blown panic attack for no reason."

Adam stays silent and pouts. This pout says, "I dun wanna tell you."  _Blake knows me to well._

"Adam," Blake states sternly in a low voice. If the situation wasn't like this, he would have chuckled at the expression.

Finding the action unsuccessful, Adam tries the puppy eyes.

"Adam," Blake repeats with finality.

"Fine," a pout takes over Adam's face again. "I thought you left."

Blake frowns at Adam, "Really? Ya thought I left. After I just proposed to ya last night?"

Adam nods, "I would tell you it's because you weren't in bed when I woke up, but that's just an excuse. I shouldn't have even thought of it." He laughs bitterly at himself and changes the conversation a bit. "B-Blake?" Adam asks tentatively, "What do you love about me?"

If Blake could raise one eyebrow, he would be doing that now. But since he can't, he simply opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. "Everything."

"Even my stupidity?"

"One o' my favorites," Blake shrugs, "I get to make fun o' ya. There's a lot more that I can't think of right now though."

Adam tries to give a killer glare which ended unsuccessfully. "Hmph...what about my one night stand tendencies?"

"Ya wouldn't do that to me," Blake growls and then threatens, "If ya did, you'd be outta this house because: 1) You're dead, by my shotgun. or 2) I buried you in a hole while you were still alive. But then again you're honorable with people ya love, so you'd never cheat on me. What about you? What do you like 'bout me?"

The blood of Adam's runs cold at the threat given from Blake, "You're right Shelton, I'd never cheat on you. And, did you have to ask that question?"

"Ya started the conversation Levine. Answer the question," Blake says while nodding.

"Uhh...what I love about you..." Adam groans, "Your damn laugh, it's contagious. Your dimples, voice, fluffy hair, hands, body, legs, face, eyes..." and the list goes on. Finally, Adam stops, "You know Big Country, I could list on forever about why I love you. Even your idiotic habits by the way." He realizes what he had just said and stiffens while blushing.

 Blake gives the melodious laugh Adam was talking about, "Is that so?"

Adam nods quietly.

"Thanks city boy." He ruffles Adam's new blonde hair. "Why'd ya dye your hair?"

Adam sticks out his bottom lip and looks up at Blake, "Do you not like it?"

"It's..." Blake waits for a moment, debating whether he should make fun of it or not. He chose the latter, "...different."

"You love me regardless, don't you?" Adam asks, a smirk playing on his mouth.

"Maybe..." Blake speculates, teasing Adam.

Of course, Adam doesn't hear the well-hidden teasing in Blake's tone and shouts, "What?!"

Blake tries to hold in his amusement, but he eventually throws his head back, a roar of laughter. "I'm just kiddin'. Playin' with your head."

Now it's Adam's turn to frown. He sighs. "Be glad I love you."

"Uh-huh," Blake nods. He pecks Adam's forehead, cheek, then lip. "Love ya too."

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination, again. Sorry! I should work on my multi-chapter fics, but I was browsing through Twitter and found this beautiful quote. I just had to write this little fic.
> 
> Quote:  
> "I'll never be able to end my explanation. There are far more things that I love about you than you think." ~@LoveQuotes
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
